Love, ROBOT
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Professor Reboyama truly, wholeheartedly, despised the genius robotics engineer Giotto, and wished him a painful, never-ending death. In his position, left with seven un-activated robots and a lackluster manual on how to deal with them, anyone would. robosexuality R27 33L 6918 8059
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: My nephew got me addicted to Astro Boy… so now I have robots on my mind. Sadly, I suck with technology and I know zilch about machinery. Let's see how I do!_

~::~()~::~

.

..

…

….

…..

…

….

VX01 ONLINE 07.00.00

VX01 COMMITTING ROUTINE SCAN 07.00.10

….

…

…..

….

…

..

.

{CHARGE 100%}

{CORE TEMPERATURE 204.444°C}

{Σ EMF FREQUENCY 132.09 G HERTZ}

{INTERNAL RESISTANCE 700 OHMS}

{UTS 230 MPa}

{COMPRESSIVE STRENGTH 110.32 MPa}

{MELTING POINT 961.02°C}

.

..

…

….

…..

…

….

CONFIRM

VX01 PASS ROUTINE SCAN

CONFIRM

….

…

…..

….

…

..

.

CONFIRMED

.

..

…

….

…..

…...

…...

INSERT COMMAND:

VX02

VX03

VX04

VX05

VX06

VX07

VX02-VX07 ONLINE

VX02-VX07 COMMITTING ROUTINE SCAN 7.10.00

….

…

…..

….

…

..

.

CONFIRM

VX02-VX07 PASS ROUTINE SCAN

CONFIRM

.

..

…

….

…..

…

….

CONFIRMED

….

…

…..

….

…

..

.

VX01 SENDS MESSAGE TO:

VX02

VX03

VX04

VX05

VX06

VX07

VIEW:

Hey, guys!

VX02 REPLIES TO:

VX01

VIEW:

Good morning, Number One!

VX03 REPLIES TO:

VX01

VIEW:

Hey, there, Tsuna! Anything going on today?

VX05 REPLIES TO:

VX01

VIEW:

TSUNAAA! MEET ME AT THE ROBO FIGHTING RING! I got an upgrade on my skeletal frame last night. The compressive strength of my body has been improved by 2 MPa! I can totally punch a hole through steel now!

VX01 REPLIES TO:

VX02

VX03

VX05

VIEW:

Hayato, please! We've discussed this, I would rather you call me Tsuna.

Nothing out of the usual, Takeshi. Are you doing anything exciting today?

That's impressive, Ryohei! You're not asking me to fight you, are you?

VX05 REPLIES TO:

VX01

VIEW:

I WASN'T ASKING!

VX02 REPLIES TO:

VX01

VIEW:

I am so sorry! I can not override my programming. I CAN NOT OVERRIDE MY PROGRAMMING. I CAN NOT

VX03 REPLIES TO:

VX01

VX04

VX05

VX06

VX07

VIEW:

There goes Hayato.

VX04 REPLIES TO:

VX01

VX03

VX04

VIEW:

Oh, my. What a hot gear. I hope he cools down before going to work.

VX03 REPLIES TO:

VX04

VIEW:

Yeah, I hope so too.

VX01 REPLIES TO:

VX03

VX04

VIEW:

Don't jinx us, you two. The last thing we need is the armoury going down in flames.

VX07 REPLIES TO:

VX01

VIEW:

Kufufufufu… Again, you mean.

VX01 REPLIES TO:

VX07

VIEW:

… Yes. Again. Hayato has been warned that a third meltdown at the armoury will result in his reprogramming. I repeat, DO NOT JINX HIM!

VX06 REPLIES TO:

VX07

VIEW:

RECITATION:

CODE 961872 DICTATES ALL AUTHORITATIVE ANDROIDS MUST LOCATE AND APPREHEND ALL ANDROID CRIMINALS, LAWBREAKERS, REBELS, ETC., AT ANY MEANS NECESSARY

RECITATION END

VX07 REPLIES TO:

VX06

VIEW:  
You are so cute, Kyouya ~ if I let you apprehend me, do I get a treat?

VX06 REPLIES TO:

VX07

VIEW:

I will blow your circuits.

VX07 REPLIES TO:

VX06

VIEW:

Oh, please! Blow them real hard.

VX06 REPLIES TO:

VX07

VIEW:

Rust bucket… When I apprehend you, I will disable you myself.

VX01 REPLIES TO:

VX06

VX07

VIEW DENIED

VX01 REPLIES TO:

VX06

VX07

VIEW DENIED

VX01 REPLIES TO:

VX03

VX04

VX05

VIEW:

They're going at it again and they're ignoring me.

VX05 REPLIES TO:

VX01

VIEW:

I'll have an extreme talk with Kyouya about this!

VX04 REPLIES TO:

VX05

VIEW:

Oh, my. Tell me when and where you're going to have this 'talk' so that I don't end up there by accident.

VX01 REPLIES TO:

VX04

VIEW:

I agree with Lambo on this one…

VX03 REPLIES TO:

VX01

VX04

VX05

VX06

VX07

VIEW:

Well, guys, I'm going to go start my morning! See you all later!

VX01 REPLIES TO:

VX03

VIEW:

Okay. Be safe, Takeshi.

VX04 REPLIES TO:

VX03

VIEW:

Start my morning too, please. I'm in a lazy mood…

VX05 REPLIES TO:

VX03

VIEW:

HAVE AN EXTREME DAY!

VX06 REPLIES TO:

VX03

VIEW:

Rust bucket. If you disobey any orders and/or rules, I will blow your circuits.

VX07 REPLIES TO:

VX06

VIEW:

Oh, Kyouya! You can't go around promising to blow every android's circuits. That's slutty.

VX06 REPLIES TO:

VX07

VIEW:

I will DESTROY you.

VX07 REPLIES TO:

VX06

VIEW:

Kufufufu ~ you have to catch me first.

VX05 REPLIES TO:

VX06

VX07

VIEW:

I don't get it. WHAT'S SLUTTY ABOUT IT? I blow androids' circuits all the time in the Ring! TO THE LIMIT!

VX01 REPLIES TO:

VX04

VX05

VX06

VX07

VIEW:

Just wake up, everyone.

Ryohei, I'll… have Lambo explain it later to you.

VX04 REPLIES TO:

VX01

VIEW:

OI!

VX01 REPLIES TO:

CENTRAL CONTROL/RECHARGE CENTER

VIEW:

FULLY CHARGED AND OPERATIONAL

VX04-VX06 REPLIES TO:

CENTRAL CONTROL/RECHARGE CENTER

VIEW:

FULLY CHARGED AND OPERATIONAL

VX07 REPLIES TO:

VX07

VIEW:

What a beautiful morning…

~::~()~::~

_VX01: Tsuna S._

_VX02: Hayato G._

_VX03: Takeshi Y._

_VX04: Lambo B._

_VX05: Ryohei S._

_VX06: Kyouya H._

_VX07: Mukuro R._

_Order decided by the order in which Tsuna met his guardians in the manga._

_:EMF (Electromagnetic Fields) radiation is mainly characterized by its frequency and its strength. The frequency is measured in the unit hertz, which means "cycles per second". (As taken from eiwellspringdotorg / HowtoMeasureEFMdothtm)_

_Σ – symbol for sum or total_

_:The __ohm__ (symbol: __Ω__) is the __SI derived unit__ (International System of Units) of __electrical resistance__, named after German physicist __Georg Simon Ohm__. (EX: average resistance of dry human skin is 1,000 – 100,000 ohms). (As taken from Wikipedia)_

_Compressive strength__ is the capacity of a __material__ or structure to withstand axially directed pushing forces. When the limit of compressive strength is reached, brittle materials are crushed. (EX: soft sandstone has a compressive strength of only 5 or 10 MPa while concrete has a compressive strength as high as 50 Mpa)._

_Ultimate tensile strength (UTS), often shortened to tensile strength (TS) or ultimate strength, is the maximum stress that a material can withstand while being stretched or pulled before necking, which is when the specimen's cross-section starts to significantly stretch. Tensile strength is defined as a stress, which is measured as force per unit area. For some non-homogeneous materials (or for assembled components) it can be reported just as a force or as a force per unit width. In the SI system, the unit is the pascal (Pa) (or a multiple thereof, often megapascals (Mpa), using the mega- prefix). (EX: A limb bone has a UTS of 130 Mpa while brass has a UTS of 550 Mpa). (As taken from Wikipedia)_


	2. Part 1: Reborn and Tsuna

The Chief Position of Planetary Defense was shared amongst one hundred and ninety-six individuals. That was one CPPD per country, one hundred and ninety-six countries recognized globally. However, there were roughly one to six thousand offices in each country, depending on the size of the country, population, and a steady crime rate. Fourteen to four hundred officials could be employed per office, again depending on the same factors as the number of offices, with two Assistant Chiefs per office.

Despite the Assistant Chiefs, the rank of CPPD remained one of the most demanding and exhausting jobs there was. So when Chief Veckenschtein arrived at their conference without an invitation or a summons, which were the only two ways in which a CPPD could be called away from work, it seemed, Tsuna knew that there were many bad things to come.

He rolled his eyes slightly to glimpse at his partner, gouging how this new change of events affected him.

Thus far, Reboyama looked, as he usually did, completely unruffled. Tsuna decided to adopt the same expression and did not let his concern show as Chief Veckenschtein calmly, and without a word, took a seat beside him.

The Assembly Hall was in chaotic silence, thrown off by the man's appearance.

Carefully, Prime Minister Timoteo placed his head on his folded hands, elbows balanced on the podium, and subjected the Chief to a long, probing stare.

"I am in the right place, aren't I?" Chief Veckenschtein finally deemed to ask. "Room 20B, discussing the pros and cons of robosexuality, yes? I am going to put in my own word, if that is quite alright with all of you."

"It would have been alright had this been an open council," Timoteo announced. "However, this is a closed assembly, and you were not invited, Chief Veckenschtein."

"I choose to believe that I lost my invitation." He turned his body to face Tsuna. Feature-wise, he resembled a serpent. WARNING flashed briefly behind Tsuna's eyes at the less than friendly look in the chief's large, wide eyes. "I hear that, despite this conference only happening _now_, you already have the necessary 'parts' to have sexual intercourse with a human. I wonder if you will have to be dismantled or downgraded if this doesn't pass." He spoke softly, almost distantly, with an edge of cold truth.

"Chief Veckenschtein," Tsuna began softly, debating several different ways of answering, "I was created eleven years ago with the 'necessary parts to have sexual intercourse with a human', as you put it. This is not a meeting to allow or disallow the continuation of robosexuality, but to put fears at rest and to better human-android relationships."

"I see…" Almost as if floating, Chief Veckenschtein rose from his seat and appeared almost instantaneously in the middle of the Assembly Hall, keeping his position as the center of attention. With a neat little twirl that made his duster flap against his thighs, he faced Tsuna again. "You have, as all robots have, a 7-7-7 Silicon Chip installed in your Central Processing Unit. On this Silicon Chip are three hundred and forty-three ICs. Each Integrated Chip performs a single function. Three of those ICs are main components and, if ignored, will result in your – forgive me – _the_ CPU short-circuiting, ultimately disabling you… or such a robot that would do such a thing… permanently. Am I right so far?"

"Bermuda," Reboyama interrupted, Tsuna's personal savior, "are you sure you want to break the law by illegally forcing your way into a closed assembly? Especially so close to reelection?"

"I considered it," Chief Veckenschtein admitted, "and I decided that no charges will be pressed. Not unless you want to make it seem that you are trying to cover up some horrific truths by arresting and charging the CPPD of trying to put forward his own opinion on such a delicate matter."

"There will be a second open council in February," Reboyama pointed out. "There will hardly be any covering up of 'horrific truths'."

"But there _will_ be. Allow me to demonstrate – and _kindly_ refrain from interrupting again, Professor Reboyama. It is not a favorable trait at all." He turned back to Tsuna. "Am I right so far?" he asked again.

"… Yes."

"Remind me, then: what is the first of those three ICs?"

"Rule twenty-seven: Robots will not directly or intentionally cause harm to humans."

"And if I remember correctly, there was a spree of rapes exactly nine years ago, wasn't there?"

Tsuna lowered his eyes. "Yes."

"These rapes were committed by a robot, am I right?"

"Yes."

"How did the robot overcome its own circuitry in order to disobey its greatest command?"

Grudgingly, he had to respond. Of those three hundred and fourty-three ICs, one of them demanded complete honesty when given a direct question. "_He_ purposely intercepted _his_ own electronic signature, ergo, in a sense, infiltrating _his_ own circuit board." He made sure to make it clear that the android, even as a rapist, still had a gender. "He implanted a virus in his own system, which destroyed his memory chip and heavily damaged his ICs. Rule twenty-seven no longer controlled him because rule twenty-seven had been wiped out of his Silicon Chip."

"Rule twenty-seven can be overridden, then?"

"Yes."

"And yet this assembly is gathered here today without the choice of discontinuing this chain of horror!"

"One android rapist," Timoteo suddenly intervened, "against the three hundred thousand registered sex offenders world wide. In our extensive history, there has been more than three million other sex offenders world wide. Tell me, Veckenschtein, are we here to discuss the faults of androids or to point out that they are, in fact, more morally centered than most humans?"

Chief Veckenschtein glowered with displeasure.

"As the CPPD of Japan, you should be aware of these statistics," the Prime Minister went on. "I am rather ashamed that you have made office three times consecutively over the past ten years with these biased views of yours."

Thoughtfully, Chief Veckenschtein ignored the Prime Minister and rounded on Tsuna yet again. "You have a human lover, don't you?"

"… Yes."

"You have sex with your human lover, am I right?"

"Again, I suggest you leave, Bermuda." Reboyama leaned back in his chair, one ankle resting on the opposite knee. "Targeting and defaming an android diplomat will not look good on you."

"Am I _right_, Tsuna?"

"Veckenschtein!" The Prime Minister's voice startled the awestruck assembly. "This is highly inappropriate and uncalled for."

"I have sex," Veckenschtein pointed out. "I'm sure you once had sex, and I know for a fact that Professor Reboyama here has sex. No one in this room is a virgin. I don't see why Tsuna can't admit to having sex."

"You are being too crude, Veckenschtein." Timoteo sighed. "I will ask you once more to leave and, if you deny it, I will call security on you."

Tsuna watched Veckenschtein, trying to see what he would do behind that misshapen, stoic mask of his.

Finally, he offered a small, cheery smile that looked out of place on his face and nodded. "I see when I've been outranked. I suppose I will just have to wait for a bit, won't I? I will see you all very soon."

In the archway, leaving the way he had come in, he paused, and his eyes glittered as they caught Tsuna's gaze. "Goodbye, Tsuna."

He dipped his head in cool farewell, wondering silently to himself if it was being implied that Veckenschtein would not be seeing _him_ again.

It took two more minutes before the startled silence that had fallen earlier to dissipate. The Prime Minister cleared his throat and grinned at the mass.

"Shall we continue where we left off?"

~::~()~::~

"You didn't mind him talking about your own sex life nearly as much as you minded him interrogating me about mine," Tsuna pointed out.

He was lying on his side in Reboyama's hammock bed, gently rocking three feet off the ground and held up by strong tethers connected to distant reaches of the ceiling. One arm was curled beneath the pillow under his head and the other hand was lightly stroking the warm, tight skin stretched across Reboyama's strong and firm torso. He circled first one dusky nipple, then the other, then slid into the indent between his pectorals. He followed through the center of his ribs, tickling the trail of black hairs that narrowed down Reboyama's chest and then widened further towards his abdomen and hip bones.

He noted, offhandedly, that his lover's hand was as busy as his, and committing far less innocent acts of passion. He shifted his lower body and then lifted his upper leg to swing over Reboyama's thighs, making it easier for Reboyama's very skilled, very _graceful_ fingers to thrust into him. His inner channel was still slick with his lover's semen from earlier.

Reboyama gave him a cool look in response to his random comment. "It wasn't any of his business."

Tsuna allowed a small smile to settle on his face. He undulated his body closer to Reboyama's, trailing his lips down the column of his lover's throat, up along the jut of his jaw, and then back down to place open-mouthed kisses on his shoulder and collarbone. "I think you might be possessive."

"Now where is the young android that was too frightened to speak out against me?" Reboyama wondered aloud with a definite note of wistfulness. Perhaps there was some pride in there as well.

"He matured," Tsuna answered in a slight, husky voice, just as he knew Reboyama liked to hear, "into an intelligent leader figure with a great sexual need for his lover." He rolled his hips slightly, helping his lover to find his Pleasure Spot.

He knew the moment Reboyama pressed into it. There was a slight pressure, and then the electronic nerve endings connected to the Pleasure Spot lit up with sensation, rapidly sending messages through his circuitry.

He keened and arched into the sensations. Tsuna wrapped both arms around Reboyama's shoulders and held on, eyes fluttering shut and biting into his bottom lip. He reveled in what he was feeling.

"I noticed," Reboyama purred against his cheek. "You're such a needy little thing."

Reboyama pulled his fingers free. Tsuna could hear the slick sound of his lover rubbing himself, and then the broad head of Reboyama's cock was pressed against his channel. "I suppose it's my fault." He pressed a hard kiss to his mouth in the same moment he rocked up into his body, slipping past the elastic ring and sliding along two thousand and thirty-one electronic nerve endings.

Reboyama rolled on top of him and he let him, moving to his back and crying out as Reboyama, with practiced ease, thrust right into his Pleasure Spot. His electronic nerve endings fired up again.

"What?" Tsuna had his hands on Reboyama's shoulders – tight enough to hold on for dear life while too loose to bruise or leave a mark. Sometimes, he despised rule twenty-seven.

"Hm?" Reboyama, of course, had no problem biting down on his shoulder. Neatly and cruelly, he dug his teeth down deep enough that his SKIN could not absorb the oral attack and Reboyama's bite mark was, like exactly fifty-seven other identical bite marks on his body that had never been repaired, permanent.

He always felt indecently happy whenever his lover did that.

"What's – your – fault – ?" He grunted between each word, jaw clenched as his entire frame rocked to the rhythm of Reboyama's thrusts.

His lover reared above him, so dark and handsome and positively _evil_ that Tsuna just stared up into his smug face, his impossibly dark eyes, his tilted pale lips, the slight aroused flush of blood in his alabaster skin.

Reboyama sank down on top of him, making certain that every inch of his long, predatorily sleek body rubbed against Tsuna's small, lithe frame with every motion of their hips. He kissed the tip of Tsuna's nose, then the arc of each of his eyebrows, then the curve of each of his cheeks, skipped his pouty lips, and nibbled and licked a trail up to his ear. He breathed hot air into it, affecting the unseen sound transmitter with a tingle that shot down Tsuna's supporting column.

"That you're so needy, of course." His tongue flicked out and the sensory fibers in his ear lobe flared.

Tsuna tilted his head back and to the side, groaning. He quickly escalated into a scream as his Pleasure Spot was roughly pounded into a third time. Then a fourth, a fifth, a sixth…

Tsuna's eyes flashed a warning shade of yellow.

OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD…

Seven, eight, nine, ten –

SYSTEM OVERHEATING WARNING SYSTEM OVERHEATING WARNING SYSTEM OVERHEATING…

ACTION: RELEASE BUILT UP PRESSURE

"Don't you dare, Tsuna, not yet." Reboyama bit into his bottom lip, slowing down his thrusts and purposely aiming elsewhere. "We're not nearly done."

He sobbed and only vaguely realized that there was blood beneath his fingernails. Long, deep groves were etched into Reboyama's chest.

Rule twenty-seven dictated that androids could not cause intentional or direct harm to humans…

However, it said nothing about unintentional and Tsuna littered the marks with apologetic, kittenish licks.

A low rumble began in Reboyama's chest and moved up into his throat before coming out as a rough groan of appreciation.

"I love you," Tsuna whispered into Reboyama's clavicle. "Love you… Love you… Love you…" His legs squeezed around his lover's waist, pulling him in deeper, holding him in longer, and his hands soothed down his lover's back. "Love you…"

Reboyama chuckled and pressed a kiss into his messy hair. He intertwined his hand with one of Tsuna's, fingers folded together, and his thumb gently caressed his skin.

It was the closest to an amorous confirmation Tsuna was going to get, but that was okay.

That was more than okay.

~::~()~::~

_IC (Integrated Circuit) – a circuit of transistors, resistors, and capacitors constructed on a single semiconductor wafer or chip, in __which__ the components are interconnected to perform a given function (As taken from Dictionarydotcom)._

_Central Processing Unit (CPU or Microprocessor) – The microprocessor is the heart of any normal computer, whether it is a desktop machine, a server or a laptop (As taken from HowStuffWorksdotcom / microprocessordothtm). _


	3. Part 2: Ryohei and Lambo

Lambo was a very unique android.

What made him unique was his inductivity and his conductivity. As robots were essentially electronic, some inductivity and conductivity was not unheard of. They stored electricity and released electricity given an appropriate situation.

However, Lambo was far more inductive than the average robot. As the same time, he was far more conductive.

An inductor was, by definition, an electrical component that stored energy in its magnetic field. Backwards of that was the conductor, which served as a medium for electricity. That being said, Lambo could draw electricity to himself and hold it and then release it when he wished. At any given time, he could hold one billion mho, or, even one billion volts, in his specially designed frame that absorbed the energy before it could fry his circuitry. Iron antennas attached to his skull, just behind his sound transmitters, could unfold and point towards the sky at a single command, like lightning rods. Which was actually perfect because he usually unfolded them during thunder storms, as lightning was a very large source of energy.

As he was, Lambo made an excellent powerhouse. Or, in another way, an outlet box.

Which was also perfect. His lover usually required a boost after a long, hard day at his job, despite the fact that they would be returning to their recharge beds later in the evening.

Lambo peeled back the SKIN of his chest. The pseudo-flesh was made of several layers of different materials to give it a very human appearance and feel; also, it protected, cushioned, and aerated his circuits so that he wouldn't get overheated.

He pulled his pseudo-sternum out, not unlike a narrow, metal drawer, and retrieved a charging cable that was connected to his conductive coils which, in turn, drew from his inductivity.

Reaching down, his lover's eyes flashing a warning yellow, he also pulled back the SKIN of his lover's chest and opened the flap that rested where the human heart would have been. The flap hid a single inlet. The two tanks, respectively for water and fuel, were located lower in the system, closer to where the liver and stomach in a human would have been.

He plugged in his outlet and let the electricity flow, recharging his lover's system while he nonchalantly waved at the defeated robot at the other end of the fighting ring.

Some of the robots here had grown to like him. Some others, like this sore loser, had not. The robot snarled at him and none-too-kindly flipped him off.

"That was an extreme fight," his lover finally grumbled, the warning yellow flashing one more time and then disappearing. Gunmetal grey eyes looked up at Lambo from a sharp, tan face, filled with passion and pride and, for Lambo, love and a sense of protectiveness.

Lambo withdrew his outlet and Ryohei closed his flap and SKIN. Holding out a hand to his lover, Ryohei clasped it and hauled himself to his feet.

The moment he was up, he dragged Lambo into his arms and pressed a hard, enthusiastic kiss to his mouth, growling low in his voice box as Lambo came flush to his body.

This wasn't unusual after a recharge. Neither was the fact that, even as Lambo pressed in as close as he could, Ryohei still somehow managed to worm his hands between their bodies and button Lambo's shirt back up, keeping him covered in the company of his fellow RoboBoxers.

Lambo let his hands wander – one into Ryohei's soft, white hair, and the other down his torso, over his SKIN that showed the swells and indents of pumps and hydraulics like muscles.

When they pulled away, it was because Ryohei very much wanted to have sex and was also too much of a gentleman to throw Lambo down on the mat and have his way with him right there in front of everyone.

Lambo believed that to be a crying shame, but he didn't mind when Ryohei dragged him off towards the Android Changing Rooms and practically roared for everyone to get out so that he could take his lover OVER THE LIMIT.

Ryohei picked him up and swung him around, pushing him into a wall furthest from the door after everyone fled. Whether it was because of fear or respect, no one denied Ryohei on his own turf.

Lambo wrapped his legs around Ryohei's waist and his arms around his shoulders. "Oh, my, aren't you demanding today."

Ryohei growled. "Fuck yeah."

Lambo chuckled and slithered his hand into Ryohei's boxing shorts. He wrapped his slim fingers around Ryohei's limp cock and pressed a finger into the Pleasure Spot located just beneath its base. Ryohei groaned as his erogenous zones lit up and his cock stiffened with erectile fluid. Lambo whimpered as it became fat and hard, like velvet-covered steel (which, in some ways, it was).

Ryohei's body shook for a moment. Then, with a glint of pure madness in his eyes, he tore Lambo's cut-offs down to just beneath his ass and pushed a finger up into him.

"Your turn."

~::~()~::~

_Transformer: an electric device, consisting essentially of two or more windings wound on the same core, which by electromagnetic induction transforms electric energy from one set of one or more circuits to another set of one or more circuits such that the frequency of the energy remains unchanged while the voltage and current usually change (As taken from Dictionarydotcom)._

_Electromagnetism: the occurrence associated with electric and magnetic fields and their interactions with each other and with electric charges and currents (As taken from Dictionarydotcom)._

_Powerhouse: (also referred to as a generating station, power plant, powerhouse or generating plant) is an industrial facility for the generation of electric power (As taken from Wikipedia)._


	4. Part 3: Mukuro and Kyouya

Kyouya was equipped to do his job. More terrifying than that, however, was his enjoyment in what he did.

There was Planetary Defense, employed solely of humans, for the good of humans, and for when humans decided to try and kill other humans. And then there were Android Task Forces which dealt with robot criminals or robot-on-robot crimes.

Most Android Task Forces came in groups of three to nine. Kyouya was in a group of two. Three, if he counted his compact self-contained alarm system. Said alarm system integrated surveillance cameras and an audio alarm in the inconspicuous form of a song.

The second member of his Task Force never mentioned that, because the alarm system happened to appear to be a canary, it was actually very conspicuous. Perhaps if the canary tweeted instead of sung or flapped its wings, or maybe if the canary had been a different type of bird, one that could speak human languages, like a parrot or something… maybe it would make more sense then.

However, this second member was not about to have his circuits blown for speaking out against his Task Force Captain. If Kyouya wanted a canary as an alarm system, then Kyouya could very well have it.

This second member went by the name of Tetsuya K. Though not as equipped as Kyouya for his career, he had been, nonetheless, outfitted with the necessary pumps and hydraulics that fighting robots would have, which gave him an edge most of the time.

"I'm not receiving any warrants for arrest," Tetsuya told his TFC. They were standing on the edge of a rooftop, close to where the suburbs melded into the city. "And I haven't seen any suspicious android activity."

Kyouya kept his back to him, looking straight ahead over the roofs of other living spaces, far into the distance where the boundary lines of Namimori ended and gave way to a stretch of villages that did not enjoy Namimori's high technological advantage. Rebel anti-android groups, the homeless, and criminals hid in those villages. Ironically enough, their villages were where most rogue androids would hide.

"I'm going."

Tetsuya watched, dread foremost, as Kyouya speed-walked towards the city outskirts.

He sighed and chewed on the end of the grass stalk he had tucked into his mouth.

As if taunting him, a warrant for arrest popped up in his database.

URGENT URGENT URGENT URGENT…

"Okay, okay… I'll deal with it."

He somehow doubted Kyouya would come back to help. Luckily, a canary fluttered on the wind towards him. It tilted its head in Kyouya's attention, turned sideways in midair to see the direction Kyouya was heading in, and then rolled before righting itself.

It knew, as well as Tetsuya did, that Kyouya would not want either of them following him out. And the canary landed on Tetsuya's shoulder. It opened its beak and the plug-in end of a chord revealed itself.

"You saw something now, did you?" Tetsuya asked it conversationally. It merely kept its mouth open and waited.

When it came to business, Hibird, Kyouya's alarm system, was surprisingly single-minded. Or, perhaps, single-circuited.

Tetsuya looked up one last time to see the progress Kyouya had made, already reaching inside of the alarm system's mouth, and wasn't surprised to find that Kyouya was already out of sight.

Tetsuya wished him the best of luck.

Though he knew he didn't need it.

~::~()~::~

Sawada Eiyasu, also known as Giotto in some other countries, had been a genius robotics engineer. He had, single handedly, created the VX set eleven years ago. The abilities and qualities he had given them then had only been copied in three other sets of androids, known as the SX set, the Mare set, and the Varia set. However, even these three sets did not hold the power the VX set did.

Eiyasu's designs for the VX set had not been considered possible, or even socially right in his time. Robots with free will? Emotion? The ability to have _sex_? Why had he created one android with the programming for an authoritative figure and another android with the programming for a rebel? _Who_ in their right mind would go out of their way to create a powerful rebel android? Why go so far for simple robots? But Eiyasu had always been a strange and caring man, with his ingenious and mysterious ways.

Sadly, Eiyasu had disappeared shortly before the activation of the VX set. He had left the discovery of the VX set's talents and capabilities to the Arcobaleno Labs; more specifically, however, he had left them to Professor Reboyama.

Luckily, Professor Reboyama was a well-certified engineer and he had, one ability to a dozen at a time, helped the VX set discover what they were and what they could do. Strangely enough, though appearing as young adults (or, in Lambo's case, a young teenager), they had all shown the mentality of children between the ages of thirteen and sixteen (or, again, in Lambo's case, five). Eiyasu had given his androids the chance to _mature_ and, though he had set the ground work for their personalities, mold themselves into whatever they pleased.

Not in all aspects, of course, because their bodies and their databases had been specifically modeled to perform certain careers or related subjects. In most, however, the VX set had, in a sense, 'grown' into themselves.

Maybe the strangest quality they and Professor Reboyama had discovered was the _attraction_ they could actually feel.

Eiyasu had actually made them to have the ability to love and then had specified an unspecific _type_ for each of them. Qualities and traits that drew them to certain people. While the VX set did not differentiate between genders, it appeared that they were, actually, incredibly picky about who they did fall in love with.

Because, in all fairness, it wasn't hard to see what Eiyasu had wanted. Otherwise, it would have been too much of a coincidence for their systems to handle if it _just so happened_ that Lambo's type was someone like Ryohei: strong and protective and sweet. And then Ryohei happened to be attracted to, what he said to be, 'an EXTREME challenge' like Lambo, who Ryohei thought acted too lazy, even if he was extremely cute, and too cowardice, even if Ryohei did like knowing that Lambo needed him, and he was just WAY too flirty, even if Ryohei was secretly turned on whenever Lambo would so choose to flirt with him.

Tsuna happened to really like the personality Professor Reboyama happened to have (no wonder Eiyasu had been so specific about having that very man aide them), which was mischievous and cool and intelligent and… well, the list went on. It was by sheer dumb luck that Professor Reboyama liked him in turn. Or, maybe, just another correct calculation on Eiyasu's part.

And then there was Kyouya and his attraction to Mukuro. And, despite being on opposite ends of the law, despite Kyouya's antisocial and violent personality, despite Mukuro's psychotic and homicidal behavior, despite everything that didn't make sense…

In their own way, they did… somehow… care for each other. Subtly, almost unknowingly, without ever speaking about it.

Because Kyouya found that Mukuro's strategizing skills, which led to Kyouya's untimely capture and imprisonment (in Mukuro's bed, nonetheless, and it said something about how often Kyouya was captured that Mukuro kept a bed) half the time and Mukuro's imminent beating the other half, were actually more arousing and tempting than they were irritating. And Mukuro found that Kyouya's bluntness, though usually insulting and clipped, was preferable to other sugar-coated or crude conversations he had.

Perhaps the thing they liked best in each other was that they had been created as equals. In strength, speed, and reflex, they were on par. Even with the weapons they had, it was difficult to get one up on the other. Both were too intelligent to be outsmarted by the other and they knew each other too well to fall into the other's traps and feints. Some fights even came to a standstill while others were forfeited.

Some fights, that was. Not nearly most of them. Because, as equals, there were two activities they both drew great, sadistic pleasure from.

Fighting was the first one.

Vicious, hostile sex was the second.

And, yes, it was in that order.

Kyouya's hands were behind his back, barbed wire tearing into his SKIN and a spreader bar distancing his ankles, making it ridiculously easy for Mukuro to pound into him with not a care in the world.

Kyouya made certain that he never took his blue-grey glare off of Mukuro's heterochromiac leer. Mukuro cooed and slapped Kyouya's ass, fairly purring as Kyouya, in reflex, tightened around him.

"Kufufufu ~ as it turned out… I… apprehended… you. I should give you a treat… Ky~ou~ya~."

He growled low in his voice box. "Spank me again and I will destroy you."

"Aaaww… I was hoping you would blow my circuits instead."

His growl rose into a snarl and he bared his teeth threateningly at Mukuro. "Rust bucket, if you do not remove yourself from my person, I will –"

"Ah," Mukuro said pleasantly as Kyouya's back curved and a low, long groan of euphoria escaped the TFC. "_There_ it is." And he smirked, because, obviously, he had always known where it was.

It was simply one of his greatest pastimes to cut Kyouya off mid-threat and make him beg.

Not that he ever did, but, one day… One day, Mukuro would get his way.

"I will…" Kyouya tried to continue, but Mukuro found his Pleasure Spot again and again and again and again until Kyouya's eyes flashed warning yellow.

OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD

WARNING SYSTEM OVERHEATING WARNING SYSTEM OVERHEATING WARNING SYSTEM OVERHEATING WARNING SYSTEM OVERHEATING…

TAKE ACTION: RELEASE BUILT UP PRESSURE

ACTION DENIED

Kyouya refused to give in that easily.

"It looks like you're going to have to release soon," Mukuro husked, seeing the yellow flashes. "Give in, my cute little Kyouya…"

"Self-destruct," Kyouya ordered him angrily, body writhing beneath his.

"I might…" He lengthened his thrusts, pressing harder into Kyouya's Pleasure Spot and holding down till Kyouya finally, gloriously, went limp and the erectile fluids that had stiffened his cock erupted in a dark amber shower over their abdomens. Kyouya's eyes rolled slightly into the back of his head and, without a sound, eyes flashing orange for a brief moment, Kyouya temporarily shut down to recuperate.

Mukuro groaned and finally allowed himself to release his own built-up pressure as well, deep inside of his lover.

Sated, complete, and already knowing that he was not going to be able to fend off what was going to be a royally pissed and murderous Kyouya once the TFC woke up, Mukuro settled in beside his lover and hummed quietly, insanely happy, to himself.

"Kufufufu… what a wonderful evening."


	5. Part 4: Hayato and Takeshi

There were several dozen levels to Arcobaleno Labs.

Hayato could sometimes be found lurking in the lowest level, sitting on the charge pod he had originally been booted from. It was a quiet, out of the way place to think. Away from society and people and androids.

Also, it was a good place to be found by his partner.

He heard the scuffle of Takeshi's shoes but did not openly acknowledge the android sitting down beside him.

Takeshi released a long, unnecessary breath and leaned back, looking up to where the main power chord disappeared through the high ceiling.

"It's almost time to go recharge," said Takeshi. He didn't move to make Hayato leave, though, or move to do anything else.

He never had in all the years they had held this unsaid tradition. The only thing that had honestly changed about it was the noise level. Or, to be honest, Hayato's noise level.

Once upon a time, he had hated this android's attention. Takeshi was too... sporty, too happy, too eager to serve and so goddamn tranquil that it had set Hayato's circuits aflame. Sometimes, it still did.

But Hayato had matured and Takeshi had kept the peace and quiet every time Hayato had needed him to. If Hayato didn't need it then... They didn't have it.

And that was also fine.

"You remember the day we were booted up?" Hayato asked, signaling an end to the silence.

Takeshi hummed, giving the ceiling a heavy-lidded look of contentment. "I remember that you called me a steelhead and then threw a control panel at me." His gaze sidled over to where the same control panel rested in a heap of tangled wire and twisted metal beneath a rough dent in the cement wall.

The bottom floor had obviously not been used since the day the activation of the VX set. Both the large quantity of energy that had been used to start them, which had consequently killed the power on the bottom two levels indefinitely, and the chaos they had created after they had started up had made certain of it.

In Hayato's defense, he had started out as a very volatile piece of machinery. Emotions had been new to him and he had found his VX set members to be... grating. Annoying. Really fucking irritating. Even Tsuna, his Number One, had made him want to warfare on the Arcobaleno Labs in the very beginning. Takeshi had not helped at all by being as friendly as android-ly possible, going so far as to even try and hug Hayato.

At least Hayato had learned to calm down. For the most part. His set members were still the best at making him see red. Literally.

"You deserved it," remarked Hayato.

They looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes and shared a smile.

"I only wanted a hug," Takeshi defended. "I open my eyes for the first time and I see in the pod next to me a beautiful android. I don't know boundaries yet so I try to make sure I can get all the SKIN contact I can with him. A hug seems like the right thing."

"Until he crushes the left side of your body and it takes three months for a full recovery," Hayato growled.

Takeshi only laughed. "I still think it was worth it."

"You always say that."

He leaned in and kissed Hayato sweetly. "Skyball this season is going to be amazing, did I tell you? The Kamaitachi have a new Guard and four new lineups for Offense. They're definitely going to be tough!"

Hayato rolled his eyes, moment ruined. Hayato was not much for any sort of sport, especially android-based sports where he felt the only purpose for it was entertainment for humans who didn't have the modifications to hover five thousand feet above the ground and rush after a ball. "Right."

"But the Ha-Inu are still going to win." There was a bright light in Takeshi's eyes as he leaned in again. "Do you want to know what I'm going to do when we get the AstroBowl Cup?"

Hayato gave him a languid look. "You're going to tell me anyway."

The sports android's smile was nothing less than fetching. "I'm going to propose to you."

Had he been a human, he would have choked on his own spit. As it was, in his mad attempt to get away from the madness that was his partner, he managed to fall off the pod and land in a lumpy bed of tubes. "Are you crazy or just stupid?" he sputtered. "Androids can't get married! It, it isn't legal!"

Takeshi slid off the pod after him. He threw his weight on Hayato's lap and bent over him, framing his face and kissing him again with a tender, yet fierce love. "We'll be engaged till it is legal, then."

"You don't know how long that could take," Hayato fought even as his body stayed pliant. "Decades. Centuries. Hell, humans could decide to dismantle all androids first!"

Takeshi just grinned in that overly optimistic way of his. "Or it could happen in the next few years."

Hayato's head fell back and he groaned. "Why the fuck am I with an idiot like you?"

He was openly laughed at. "I don't know. Guess I'm just lucky that way."

"Why not just propose now?"

"Meh," was Takeshi's intelligent reply. "It will be way cooler when I win an AstroBowl Cup for you first."

"Idiot," he muttered softly. "I don't need a stupid cup."

"I know. But you're going to get it anyway."

"Stubborn, stupid, ass-" And then Takeshi kissed him again.

Hayato gave into it easily enough. He really saw no reason for fighting Takeshi's flawed system.

~::~()~::~

_I did have this story complete at one point. Unfortunately, due to my laptop's untimely death, the originals have... sadly departed along with it. As a sorry excuse of a replacement, I end the story with this instead._

_So... The End..._


End file.
